Maria (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =1.5 |value =999 |edid =WeapNV9mmPistolUnique |baseid = }} Maria is a unique weapon in Fallout: New Vegas and the graphic novel All Roads. Background Characteristics A custom model of an M&A 9mm pistol made by M&A Guns Manufacturers, this weapon has an image of Our Lady of Guadalupe, a well known Catholic figure and a representation of the biblical Woman of the Apocalypse, painted on the pearl grips of the firearm. The entire body of the pistol is damascened with ivy and floral details, with a polished nickel finish and a golden trigger. It, along with Chance's knife, was responsible for a great number of Fiend deaths in the graphic novel All Roads. It is also the gun used by Benny to shoot the Courier in the Fallout: New Vegas introduction cinematic, and as such is owned by him. Maria is a unique variant of the 9mm pistol, that has a higher rate of fire, more damage per shot, is more accurate, and has higher durability than the standard variant. Like most unique weapons, weapon modifications cannot be used on Maria. However, like the standard 9mm pistol, Maria is also a concealable holdout weapon, so long as your Sneak skill is 50 or greater. Durability Maria can fire a total of about 995 rounds, the equivalent of 77 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * 9mm pistol - The standard 9mm found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Dean's 9mm pistol - A unique non-playable 9mm pistol used by Dean Domino. It only differs from the standard pistol in its use of companion ammunition. * Debug megapistol - A developmental tool that has a tremendous damage of 9999. Comparison Location Can only be found in 100% condition on Benny if the Courier decides to kill him either during Ring-a-Ding-Ding! or Render Unto Caesar. It may also be pickpocketed from him. However, this weapon cannot be obtained if the Courier has Benny crucified. Two can be obtained by first pickpocketing Maria from Benny while in The Tops when you first meet him, and then obtaining another from him by several means while he is inside The Fort. Notes * It is needed to complete the challenge "Talk About Owned" and "The Same Could Be Said of All Religious Weapons" (along with Gehenna and Holy Frag Grenades), added in the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on. * It does the most damage of any 9mm chambered weapon. * Maria's slide or trigger mechanism will never get stuck, as with the normal 9mm pistols. Behind the scenes As with the 9mm pistol, Maria is based on the real-world Browning Hi-Power pistol.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring: Sounds Gallery Maria.jpg|Close up of Maria's artwork Ivorypistol.jpg|Official screen of Maria in use. Benny with Maria.png|"The game was rigged from the start." M&A9mmPistol.png|The manufacturers on the border of the classic and unique variant Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:All Roads weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Maria es:María fi:Maria it:Maria pl:Maria ru:Мария (оружие) zh:玛利亚